


As First Dates Go

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous date as I view Jack's new found light heartedness and Ianto's painful reserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As First Dates Go

Jack dressed as Ianto had once told him he liked. His shirt was of a bright blue, almost teal. The trousers and waistcoat were navy. His gold watch chain hung from the front of the vest, and he had traded in his brown work boots for his dressier black ones. He didn't dare wear anything other than his usual greatcoat. He was trying to find his way back into Ianto's heart and if the coat could score him some points, he wasn't above using it to his advantage.

He parked outside of Ianto's flat and all but ran to the door. Ianto answered wearing _the suit_. Dark tone-on-tone with a custom fit waistcoat. Jack felt himself seduced by Ianto's choice of clothing, caught in the same trap he had tried to lay.

"Good evening, Jack," Ianto greeted quietly. "I'll get my coat."

"It seems a shame to cover such a beautiful suit," Jack remarked with what was usually a charming smile. When he wasn't in the doghouse, that is.

"It's only for the drive. I promise to remove it once we're back indoors."

"Just the coat, though. I want the privilege of removing the suit myself." The words were out before he could check them. "If and when you'll give me the honor," he added hastily, determined that Ianto understand, and believe, that his heart was as involved as his body.

"Let's just see how dinner goes first, shall we?" Ianto replied neutrally, slipping on his coat.

"Understood."

~*~

Jack watched from across the table as Ianto quietly recounted yet another one of the team's adventures from the period of his absence.

"So," Jack said when Ianto finished. "It's looking like Owen took charge of field operations and Gwen handled strategy and admin."

"That's a fair assessment," Ianto concurred. "They both honestly tried. But it wasn't long before we realized you were always armed with useful knowledge that we had no other way to access. We stumbled around and got lucky quite a bit."

"Like the good poker players say; I'll take lucky over good, any day," Jack said quietly.

"They're relieved that you're back, but the sense of abandonment has them feeling the need to punish you, at least for awhile."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Are you sure it's just them needing to punish me." he asked lightly, sure that Ianto had some lingering resentments himself.

"I haven't decided precisely what to do about you, Jack," Ianto said, with quiet sincerity, but unable to meet Jack's eyes.

"You let me know when you figure it out," Jack said quietly, then decided to alter the topic slightly for the comfort of them both. "So, am I going to get a raking over the coals by Gwen? Or do you think the transition of power will go smoothly?"

"As long as her need to prove she doesn't need you doesn't get herself, or someone else, killed before she settles back down."

"You mean like, disregarding all my advice about Captain John and letting her guard down around him twice?"

"Yes, that is a good example. She let him get the jump on us twice."

"She was willing to sacrifice herself to make it right, though."

"That's Gwen, all around."

"How do you all feel about her engagement?" Jack inquired casually.

"I'm immensely happy for her. She and Rhys had a rough year, adjusting to Torchwood and all. At least one of us has a life outside of the Hub."

"Do you think it'll will work out?"

Ianto paused, considering. "It will if she learns to live in the present."

His response baffled Jack. "How do you mean?"

"She agreed to marry him because she thinks she ought. A part of her is waiting for something more. Or someone else."

Jack sat silently, remembering his conversation with Gwen. They had discussed her engagement, and he'd had a vague sense of unease that she had wanted something from him, he hadn't been able to identify. Could she have been waiting for him to express feelings for her beyond what he felt?

"I'm afraid she won't be able to maintain the balance. Marriage is different. If she has to choose between Torchwood and honesty with Rhys, I'm afraid we're going to loose her," Jack finally said.

"Have you told her this?"

"No. It's not my place. She has to find her own way with Rhys. All I can do is let her know how valuable she is to Torchwood."

"To Torchwood?" Ianto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes. And by definition to me. She's our heart. Our empathy." Jack paused to consider something he'd been thinking of recently. "She also reminds me of a friend I once had a great affection for."

Ianto nodded, seemingly placated. Then he drew breath and implored, "Jack, would you please go a little easier on Owen, this go round?"

Jack had to admit to himself that he was a bit surprised at this. "You…are asking me to cut Owen some slack?"

"He's different, Jack. It's subtle, but it's there. Remember, he admires you, looks up to you, relies on you and he's not entirely comfortable with those feelings."

"Can I go so far as to assume the two of you have become friends?"

"That would be overstating matters," Ianto said with a small smile.

Jack laughed at this, and then he and Ianto lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Jack? Is there anything about your past that you can share, so we don't keep getting surprised?"

Jack felt his own expression darken. "There is so much about my past that I regret. I have changed more than any of you could know. I'm a better person now, and what we are doing here and now…this is what I want to focus on."

"I understand what it is to regret your past actions," Ianto said quietly, but with great feeling. They held one another's gazes in understanding for an interminable time.

"Now, tell me about what happened with you while I was away?" Jack asked finally in a lighter tone.

"How do you mean?" Ianto asked, matching Jack's tone.

"Any new friends? Did you go on holiday somewhere?" Jack paused and lowered his voice. "Go on any dates?"

Ianto's head shot up at this and he held Jack's gaze steadily. "And when do you suppose I would have found the time?"

"Gwen found time to get engaged." Jack pointed out lightly.

Ianto just looked across the table at Jack and said nothing.

"Right," Jack concluded, silently very pleased. "How about any new books or movies?" He returned Ianto's steady gaze.

"Nothing to speak of," Ianto replied without looking away.

Their server returned with their check and Jack was finally forced to look away.

~*~

They strolled slowly down the walk from where Jack had found space to park. Their steps were slow, as if neither man was in a hurry to reach the door to Ianto's flat and end the evening. Jack took his hand from his pocket and held it out to Ianto. To his relief Ianto took the offered hand and laced their fingers together.

At the door to Ianto's flat, they stood and faced one another, staring in to each other's eyes for several long seconds.

Jack broke the impasse first. "Thank you for a fantastic evening, Ianto."

"Thank you, as well," Ianto replied, a small sly smile on his lips.

"We will do it again," Jack assured him.

"I hope so," Ianto said.

"I'll see you at work?"

"Oh, eventually, I'm sure."

"Eventually?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"You'll see me at work eventually. You're going to see me before then, though." Ianto slipped the key in to the lock of the door.

"I am?" Jack allowed himself a smile and raised eyebrows.

Ianto stepped in to his flat and left the door standing open in invitation.

~*~

Jack lowered himself between Ianto's bare thighs. He felt their erections pressing against one another and he ground his hips slightly to increase the friction and the feeling.

Ianto was writhing beneath him, groaning quietly and breathing heavy. Jack lowered his head and captured his already swollen lips. "I missed you, Ianto," Jack whispered. "I missed you every long day I was gone."

Propping himself on his arms, Jack pressed himself up against the tight opening to Ianto's body. Every muscle in his body tensed as he felt himself ease past the slight resistance, to be enveloped in Ianto's heat. Beneath Jack, Ianto shuddered and gasped. He felt Ianto's hands running down his side and along his spine. He looked down to see Ianto's expression suffused with passion, but his eyes were closed.

"Look at me, Ianto," Jack growled softly. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Ianto complied and Jack found himself drowning in the pale blue beauty that he had imagined, time after time, as he'd struggled to hold on to his sanity.

Lowering himself down on to his elbows, Jack felt their bodies touch at several points. In this position, he was able to place gentle and loving kisses on Ianto's lips as he stroked himself in and out of his hot body. He felt Ianto's hands come to rest on his hips, pulling him in tighter to Ianto's body each time he slid himself in.

Every few thrusts Jack kissed Ianto, teasing his tongue with his own, and was rewarded with an arduous response. Threading his fingers through Ianto's hair, Jack pulled back to watch each nuance of expression, as his cock rhythmically slipped in and out of the heated opening. Ianto appeared luminous beneath him; he gasped each time Jack slid himself in, up to the hilt He sighed each time Jack withdrew. He kissed Jack passionately whenever their lips connected.

Rising back up on his arms, Jack reached between their warm and straining bodies to firmly grasp Ianto's swollen cock. Ianto groaned loudly, his lashes fluttering closed for a moment. Jack felt him shudder and his hips twitch in response to the new and intense stimulation.

Jack sank himself deeply into Ianto's heat, then stopped the movements of his hips. Instead, he increased the movement of the hand he had wrapped around Ianto's erection. Ianto sucked his breath in through clenched teeth and Jack felt the corresponding contraction of the muscles that surrounded his own cock.

Ianto grasped Jack's forearms and squeezed his eyes shut. His spine bowed at the sensations Jack was creating with his hand.

It didn't take long before Ianto was shuddering violently under Jack's hands. His breath was coming in gasps and still Jack continued to stroke the cock in his hand. He felt Ianto go still for a split second and Jack knew he was coming.

"Oh, God! Jack!" Ianto gasped.

"Yes, Ianto. I'm here. I'm right here."

Jack stroked Ianto's cock until the shivering calmed. He could see the come glistening on Ianto's still quivering belly. Rising back up, Jack resumed his vigorous strokes in and out of Ianto's body.

He was right where he had dreamed of being for a year, feeling what he had dreamed of feeling, and it finally took its toll.

Jack heard his own cries as he came, and it sounded as if he were in pain. He wasn't, though. He reveled in the sensation of his cock twitching inside of Ianto's tight, hot body. He felt his come spurting out of his body in violent pulses and it felt wonderful.

Reaching for the nearby towel, Jack lay it across Ianto's stomach and together they wiped him clean. Withdrawing his now flaccid cock, Jack lay down and gathered Ianto up into his arms. They lay there listening to one another's breathing return to normal, all the while running hands over each others bodies as if to become reacquainted.

"Well," Jack said after a time. "As far as first dates go, I'd say this one was a resounding success."

"And there's that trademark Jack Harkness confidence," Ianto said with a laugh.

Jack laughed in return. "To which you are the greatest challenge, Ianto. But I like a challenge."


End file.
